Hidden Feelings
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Silver despises Lyra with a passion, but are his feelings of hostility genuine?  -as posted on my blog, oneshot written for a friend-


Silver didn't know when he started seeing Lyra as more than just an annoying girl wearing a mushroom hat, or when he started to think about the girl with the soft brown eyes more often than usual.

He supposed that it probably happened during their third battle at the Burned Tower in Ecruteak. She had just wandered in randomly, in search of the town's Gym Leader when he intercepted her path.

"Heh, I'm surprised you made it this far _Lyra._" He nearly spat out her name like it had a vile taste in his mouth that he wished desperately to get rid of.

The girl appeared startled for a moment as she laid a hand over her heart, holding her left hand over her Bayleef. Upon seeing the familiar red haired boy, she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you." She motioned her Pokémon to follow her, attempting to go around him, but Silver would not let that happen. He immediately grabbed her arm

_What the hell did she mean by __**that?**_ "Tch, don't get too cocky. After all," She winced a bit when he pulled her closer. "You're just a little girl from New Bark Town."

He heard her Bayleef whimper at the sight of her trainer in pain. Instead of trying to pull away from his grasp, she merely smiled. "Quoth the boy who lost against me two times in a row."

At her statement, Silver let her go. Anger burned through his veins as he took out a Pokéball. "You got lucky those two times, this time will be different for sure!"

Silver was always the one who instigated their battles, but every single time, Lyra seemed to know his next move. She had always been able to predict what he would command next. Even though he was supposed to have the upper hand, she would always come out the victor in the end. This time it was no different.

With his Quilava lying on the floor trembling and helpless for the _third _time, Silver gritted his teeth and returned him to his Pokéball. "Weak little piece of trash."

He watched as Lyra's eyes widened in shock at his words. "How can you say that about your partner?"

Silver snorted at her concern. Why would she care? It's his Pokémon, so he can do and say whatever he wanted about them. "They're not my partners; they are tools to help me get stronger." He proceeded to walk passed her, "Nothing more, nothing less."

Before he could make his dramatic exit, he felt a soft hand on the back of his shirt. The hand suddenly pulled him back as two slender arms wrapped around him. "Please," He heard Lyra pause for a breath. "Please take care of your team and yourself."

He was about to give her a sarcastic remark when suddenly she let him go and continued to walk deeper within the ruined building, urging her Bayleef along. Silver felt himself watching her back as she descended down the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't fall.

At the thought, he shook his head, angry with himself for being affected by her. Why did she have to say that? And why was a warm feeling beginning to take place from within him whenever he thought about her?

Deciding that this weird feeling was caused by the dry and stagnant building, Silver hurried his way to the exit where he hoped that his heart would stop racing at the thought of Lyra's arms around him.

Grunting in embarrassment at the memory, Silver leaned back against the wood, watching the glittering lake lap against the bridge with a bitter expression. Several months had passed since that battle and he had managed to earn all of the Johto badges. Now all he had to do was go up to the Pokémon League. But he wasn't going there yet. He was planning to train his team in Route 28 so that they could be strong enough to crush Lyra once and for all.

_And hopefully get her out of my mind. _With his goal set straight, he stood and made his way toward his training ground. He was about halfway across the bridge when an all too familiar face stood in his way. _Well speak of the devil._

Lyra seemed just as shocked to see him too. "Silver? Wow, it's been ages since I've seen you." She twisted one of her ponytails nervously. "How have you been?"

He glared at her, hating how much he missed the sound of her voice. "Don't get in my way." He started to walk the opposite way across the bridge until Lyra's soft sigh stopped him.

"I know that you hate me, but can't we just…talk for a minute?"

For several seconds, no one spoke a word nor moved an inch. Even if he wanted to talk to her (which he did, but would never in a million years admit it) he wouldn't even know what to say. Before he could stop and actually think about his next words, he whispered, "I don't hate you."

The silence was now unbearable as Silver cursed at himself for being so stupid._Why did I say that out loud?_

To his annoyance, Lyra began to giggle softly, forcing Silver to turn and face her with his face dyed a light pink. "W-what's so funny?"

"Hee hee, n-nothing." She flashed him a genuine smile and stepped closer to him. "It's just that… I think you're kinda cute when you're honest."

Silver's face darkened to an even redder hue when she stepped closer and gently placed her lips on his. His eyes widened for a few seconds, then closed as he automatically wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

_Maybe…I should stop fighting and just accept this feeling…_

~End~


End file.
